This grant, initially awarded in 1984, was the first to provide support for research training in psychosocial and palliative care in oncology. Having maintained a highly productive research training program that has kept pace with NCI research priorities and sustained a superb training record in facilitating the early career development of a diverse and well-trained roster of fellowship alumna(e), this grant received consecutive five-year renewals in 1989, 1994, 1999, 2004 and 2009. It is the oldest research training program in the United States dedicated solely to preparing new investigators for independent research careers focusing on the psychosocial, palliative care and community issues in cancer. Now in its 29th year, this T32 Institutional Research Training Program has successfully trained a cadre of 109 new investigators in psycho-oncology, palliative care and community issues in cancer with 71% of former postdoctoral trainees now building academic research careers in cancer centers and other academic settings throughout the United States. This track record provides compelling evidence that this program continues to be one of the foremost sites for research training in psycho-oncology and palliative care in oncology. The current application requests an additional five years of research training support. With evident growth in the depth and breadth of the Department of Psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences, there are now 7 senior Research Mentors, 13 Assistant Research Mentors, 1 Senior Program Advisor, 6 Clinical Mentors and 8 Affiliated Program Faculty providing multi-disciplinary perspectives. Trainees receive a strong didactic curriculum and work in an apprentice model with the opportunity to work on a wide variety of current and planned projects led by faculty mentors. We propose six postdoctoral and four predoctoral training slots. In the next five years, we intend to enhance our training track record by expanding the range of research training opportunities, strengthening our didactic curriculum and building upon our past success in recruiting and retaining minority scientists. Each component of the program will be evaluated annually by faculty, trainees and members of an External advisory committee to ensure that this program continues to serve as a national resource for training outstanding, new investigators in psychosocial, palliative care and community issues in cancer.